


Lament

by SunflowerAndTheSea



Series: In another universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending, is torture these babies, it seems all I can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAndTheSea/pseuds/SunflowerAndTheSea
Summary: That night, Gotham echoed with his screams.





	Lament

The world stays silent, but he weeps; heartbreakingly, helplessly, with his heart drowning in his chest from all the tears and screams he had been swallowing since the news have reached him, some time ago.

The news came to him from whispers; in dark alleys, on street corners and quiet dead ends. Gossips, spreading like fire, hushed and murmured only in the dead of the night, so quietly and faintly, that anyone could have misunderstood them. But they slowly grew louder, stronger, bolder, until one night he heard them himself.

_Joker had found himself a new toy._

_It is one of the Bat's kids._

_The Robin is dead._

**_Robin is dead._ **

_(the guy who dared whisper those words to him barely survived, with broken legs and torn vocal cords, gasping for air; he later died on his way to the hospital)_

Never before had a heart died that fast, like Jason's did that night.

_(except, it died but didn't fall apart - instead, it turned into stone, and every beat it made ached)_

Then, he ran. He ran, and his feet grew sore, his muscles screaming, his lungs squeezing and shaking as he couldn't breathe, **he couldn't _breathe_. **

_(not once did he stop, although he wished he had, he wished; the scene that waited for him was... agony)_

Blood, the scent of fire, devil's cackles. And Tim.

His Tim, pale, broken, still.

_(dead dead dead dead dead dead)_

That night, Gotham echoed with his screams.

**Author's Note:**

> the angst fest continues T.T thank you for taking the time to read it! ^-^


End file.
